Fallen Kings
by Maidenstear
Summary: Humans were so amusing to watch, with their rushing and their fear of death and their filthy ambitions. Such pathetic and brief creatures. Both fascinating and sickening


Aneko: The new set up for fanfiction caught me off-guard, since I haven't been here for a while. _ . Oh well. That's what I get for not writing as much as I should. But woot! First Kuroshitsuji fanfiction. I just love the setting of this anime/ manga. There's just something fantastic about eras before technology.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**Fallen Kings**

In the darkened parlor, Sebastian carried an empty wooden box to the table. The candelabra he carried lit up the small black and white figurines that still littered the patterned playing board. The two young people had left the set out as they headed for dinner. He looked down at the pieces, black and white mixed together.

He breathed a light sigh. "My, my. What a mess the young master and Lady Elizabeth have left. But children will be children." He picked up a white pawn and dropped it into the box.

He could have cleaned the entire set up in a matter of seconds if he had so chosen, but there was nothing else pressing that needed attention in the estate at the moment, so there was no need for pointless rushing. Minutes and hours, after all, had no meaning for him. He had existed long before, and he would exist long after, a being without time.

Humans were so amusing to watch, with their rushing and their fear of death and their filthy ambitions. Such pathetic and brief creatures. Both fascinating and sickening.

He dropped another pawn into the box. That's right, so very pitiful. So _delightfully_ grotesque. Climbing all over each other to come out on top. He paused, another piece still held in his hand, and let out a hiss that could have been a laugh, had it not been from someone whose eyes glowed red in the dark and whose smile revealed sharp, pointed teeth, something that was the fodder of nightmares and ghost stories.

There was nothing quite as pleasant as watching a human squirm, whether it was their screams as their bones were crushed and their bodies torn in a shower of blood, or their quick heartbeat and dilated pupils as he entered their minds and took his time driving them to the deepest depths of insanity.

The seal on his hand pulsed beneath a pristine white glove. His contractor calling for him, with that demanding edge to it that always made him smirk. Such a prideful master he hadn't had in a very long time.

He didn't rush forward in his task at all. Let the boy wait. Why should he spoil him just because he was the master? Children needed to know their place anyways. He made sure each of the chess pieces was placed in neat lines inside the box. There were still a few more left lying on the table.

He had quite an exceptional master at the moment. He contained more rage and hate than full grown men. He could see it in the boy's body, a roiling, seething mass like a storm. The souls with blackest of feelings always tasted the most delicious.

The black King was missing. Red pupils darted around the room and spotted it lying on the floor beside the leg of the table. He picked it up and let it roll into his palm, staring at it for a few moments. All Kings fall eventually. And he would accompany his until that happened. And when it happened, he would be there to clean up the aftermath.

"Like any good butler would do," he murmured under his breath, one side of his mouth curling up into an asymmetrical distortion of his features. His hand closed into a fist, and there was a crunching sound.

Sebastian opened his fist again. The King chess piece was little more than dust in his hand. He chuckled and clucked his tongue. "Oh my, what a pity. It's very naughty to break one's toys."

That's right. Soon, soon his toy would be dust, and he would have to find a new one. A new "master," a new "king." Sebastian held his hand over the box and allowed the dust to trickle over the other pieces.

The seal on his hand burned again, more strongly this time. He touched his glove briefly.

"What an impatient young master." He looked into the box of chess pieces once more. The King sat at the head of the row of black pieces, right next to the queen.

"For now, this will have to do." He set the box on the fireplace mantle, and exited the room, leaving nothing but absolute darkness in his wake.

* * *

Aneko: Just a little something to creep you out. :)

But seriously, I wanted a look at the other side of the coin. I mean, hello, he is a demon, after all. This fanfiction is a lot lot lot creepier than I normally ever go for. I mean, I'm a whimp. I can't stand scary movies.


End file.
